


糟糕的舍友

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 8





	糟糕的舍友

希琪注意到阿妮握着笔的手似乎已经许久没有落下。

加入宪兵团的新兵正在排队登记个人信息，希琪正排在阿妮身后。她等得有些不耐烦了，不明白填这种东西有什么好思考的，希琪悄悄踮起脚尖歪过身子试图偷看阿妮面前的登记册，她似乎填完了自己的姓名和出生地，却在父母的姓名那一栏迟迟没有落笔。阿妮背对着她，希琪无从猜测这个沉默寡言的少女此刻正在想些什么。

后面等候的新兵逐渐由于停滞的队伍而开始鼓噪，阿妮大概也注意到了，她手中的笔终于落上纸面，以快得惊人的速度龙飞凤舞地写了些什么，却又顿住了。希琪忍不住又悄悄探头去看，这一次她停在了生日那一栏。

似乎察觉到她的目光，阿妮突然回头看了她一眼，那冰冷的目光吓得希琪立马缩回了脑袋，讨好似的干笑了一下，在阿妮转过头继续填写的时候，又悄悄吐了吐舌头。

她终于填完了表，独自走开了，希琪赶忙走上前去。笔杆上还留有她的温度，看来她终归还是一个有血有肉的人而不是什么冷血动物变成的精怪，希琪在心里想。

填这种东西根本不需要动脑子，希琪一边机械式地飞快写着，眼睛却不由自主地看向了上一行阿妮填下的信息。她写字说不上工整倒也不难看，但从父亲的姓名开始却突然变得十分潦草，只能勉强辨识出一个“莱恩哈特”，而母亲的姓名压根就一个字也认不出了。大概是担心被后面的人催所以着急了吧，希琪想，但她到底为什么会迟疑呢，难道说还有人记不起父母的名字吗？这也太可笑了。

也许她还记不起自己的生日？希琪发现她在生日那一栏留下了一块晕开的墨迹，那大概是她将笔尖落到了纸上却迟迟没有写下字的缘故。3月22日，那不就是几天之后吗？不过同在训练兵团那么久，她从不记得阿妮庆祝过生日。

希琪填得很快，末了将笔一丢便匆匆跑起来，果然没多远她就发现了阿妮的身影，于是她放慢了脚步假装漫不经心地走过去，突然跳到阿妮的面前：“喂，阿妮！填个表怎么那么磨磨蹭蹭啊？你还没到健忘的年纪吧！”

她大声地笑起来，引得街上不太多的路人纷纷转头看来，大概都以为是女友之间的笑闹，便不以为意地忽略了。

阿妮皱了皱眉头，并没有说什么，只是当她好像一团空气地继续往前走。

“该不会你是提笔忘字的类型？不应该吧，每次去图书馆借书最勤的就是你了，大家有报告材料也都找你写。”希琪完全不在乎地继续说下去。

“但你写字可够难看的！哎，你上过学吗？还是爸爸妈妈教你读书写字的？”阿妮还是没有答她的话，但希琪并不感到气馁。

“你爸爸妈妈，他们原本是做什么的？农民吗？你看起来不像乡下女孩呢……”

“你很在意我吗，希琪？”她突然问，这让压根没有指望过她会答话的希琪反倒是愣住了。

“唔……我们这不是要去宿舍报道吗，万一我不走运和你分到了一间宿舍……”

“你会很失望？”

“怎么说呢！这倒也没有……不过，唉，我可是真没想过和你做舍友会是什么样啊！阿妮你睡相怎么样？踢被子吗？说梦话吗？打呼噜吗？”

“也许……你无法忍受？”

“不会，我一沾枕头打雷都醒不来！”

“哦，那挺好……”

希琪总觉得她似乎在心里盘算些什么，但她总是这样神神秘秘又不肯多说几句话，希琪并没有放在心上。

“你的乌鸦嘴好像挺灵的。”拿到了房间的钥匙，阿妮似乎有些嘲弄地对希琪说。

“什么啊……真的要和你住一间房吗？”希琪不死心地反复确认了几遍钥匙上的号码，哭丧着一张脸叫起来。

身边经过几个和希琪认识的女宪兵闻言笑起来：“哟希琪，运气不错嘛，你和莱恩哈特正好可以互补一下。”

“什么互补啊！”希琪瞪了她们一眼。

“你天天唠唠叨叨说个没完，莱恩哈特却很安静，你们俩在一起，可不是正合适吗？”

“谁要自说自话啊！”

“哎哟，希琪你可不就是那种对块石头都能说上好几年的人吗？”

“找死啊！”

希琪和女友嬉闹了一番，转头发现阿妮已经不见了。这个没良心的女人，一定抛下我自己先去房间了。希琪连忙追上去，推开房门，发现阿妮已经拿来了她的行李，正在拿着抹布打扫房间。

“我要睡下铺。”当希琪拖着行李进来刚准备找地方放的时候，她忽然这样说。

“啊？哦……可以是可以——”希琪没想到她也会提出要求，不如说，她压根没想到阿妮也会有偏好，“你恐高？”

“不……”阿妮擦着柜子没有回头，“我睡相不好，担心掉下来。”

“哈哈哈那你可千万别滚到地上哦。”希琪一边笑着一边搁下东西准备帮手打扫，却发现阿妮已经把整个房间都收拾得差不多了。

“那个……麻烦你了啊……你动作可真够快的。”希琪讷讷地说。

“没什么。”阿妮平静地回答。她很快铺好了床，希琪发现她的个人物品其实少得可怜，虽然那老旧笨重的箱子倒是挺占地方，不知道是从哪里买来的便宜货，和阿妮的风格似乎很不搭调。

希琪收拾完所有东西才从箱子里翻出床单被褥，已经坐在桌边读书的阿妮瞥了她一眼，令人意外地开口问：“要帮忙吗？”

“啊……如果可以的话……”希琪本想和她一起爬上去，但阿妮却接过她的床单被褥三下两下爬上梯子，麻利地一个人铺起床来。

“阿妮你很会做家务啊，真看不出来！”希琪站在下面看她，有点不好意思，“我啊，以前在家都是妈妈做，我笨手笨脚的，常常被她骂……阿妮的妈妈也像阿妮一样能干吧？”

阿妮低着头铺床，没有回答。

希琪想她或许是有点难过，但想到当初阿妮说起家人都被巨人吃掉了的时候，脸上没有一丝波澜，希琪又有点不太确定阿妮到底会不会为此感到悲伤。也许和家人的关系不好？也许她生来就是如此淡漠？但这个淡漠的少女正在帮舍友铺床，希琪又感到自己无法确定她到底是一个怎样的人。

而此时阿妮从梯子上爬下来，希琪正在发呆，差点和转过身的她撞个满怀。

“呆站在这里干什么……”阿妮低低地说了一句。

希琪一时忘记让开，于是阿妮那么近地站在她面前，她方才意识到阿妮有多么娇小，令人很难想象这样一具身躯中如何爆发出惊人的力量，能轻松地将高大的男人打倒在地。也许阿妮常说自己是个柔弱少女，这话倒也有几分真实性？

她忍不住伸出手轻轻摸了一下阿妮的头发，金发的少女如触电一般猛然抬头，眼中充满不可思议、警觉与困惑地盯着她。

“果然和想象的一样——阿妮的头发很柔软，摸起来很舒服啊！”

阿妮沉默地看着她，脸上似乎逐渐流露出有些莫名其妙的神色，她轻轻地推了一下希琪的胳膊，从她身边轻巧地掠过，坐回了桌前。

“喂，阿妮。”希琪也坐下来，“你天天都在读书，没什么别的爱好吗？”

“没有。”

“那，有没有什么想要的东西？”

“什么意思？”

“比如说，一直想买但没舍得买的东西？”

“没有。”

“一直想要但找不到的东西？”

阿妮翻页的手顿了一下，迟疑了一瞬她还是平静地回答：“没有。”

“喂，你太清心寡欲了吧！哪有什么都不想要的人啊！”

阿妮的沉默长得令希琪怀疑她是不是根本没有听见，或者说她不觉得有回答的必要，但在她的手指轻轻翻起书页的时候，希琪听到她的唇齿间逸出了一句微不可闻的：“我想回家……”

那声音随着书页的翻动声转瞬即逝，希琪怀疑自己可能是幻听了：“哈？青蛙？”

“没那回事。”阿妮有些疲惫地往椅背上一靠，“希琪，你肯定偷看了登记册的内容吧？怎么，你想送我生日礼物？”

“呃……那怎么能算是偷看嘛！等会，我才没有要送你礼物啊！你都没有送过我生日礼物，想得美！”

“我不过生日。”她说，“生日对我来说没有意义。”

“都说了没有要送你礼物啊！”

“你真的很吵。”

“你说什么！太过分了吧！”

希琪赌气似的跳起来，在屋里转了几圈却似乎没什么可做的，于是忿忿地躺到床上去了。但她的“冷战”没能持续多久，到了吃晚饭的时候，她又好像全然忘记了一般地拉着阿妮一起去食堂并且兴高采烈地说了一路的情感八卦。

“希琪，你挑男人的眼光真的很差。”回到房间，希琪还在滔滔不绝，阿妮忍不住打断她。

“哈？你说什么？拜托，你没资格说这话吧！”

“和你做舍友的确是不太走运。”她说。

“我也一样！和你做舍友真是太糟糕了！”希琪不甘示弱地叫起来。

某日清晨，阿妮迷迷糊糊地醒来时，发觉希琪已经出门了。她跳下床，发现自己的桌上放着一只绒布做的青蛙玩偶，看起来挺傻气的，又有点可爱，她拿起那青蛙玩偶，上面绣着一行歪歪扭扭的字母，拼成她的姓氏，“莱恩哈特”。

她想，今天一定是她的生日。


End file.
